Mirror
by redsbury
Summary: When Kagome arrives in the feudal era, she is expecting her friends to be waiting for her, but something has happened. My first Inuyasha fic, so please be kind and R&R! It's better than it sounds...


A/N: Hello, fellow Inuyasha fans! At long last, here is my very first Inu fic. In fact, it's my first one that doesn't fall under the Harry Potter category. Summer is here...finally. I've started working at the library, and my legs feel like hell! I'm doing shelving in the children's section, and I have to kneel and crawl all over the floor because the shelves are all conveniently placed at toddler-height, which is a great thing for a five-foot-eleven-inch tall seventeen-year-old. (Sadly, I have a feeling that I'm the only one who feels even remotely sorry for me.) Here is my story...please read it and review!

* * *

Kagome stood in front of her bedroom mirror, humming tunelessly while brushing her hair for about the fifth time that day. She was going back to the feudal era and she wanted to look her best so that Inuyasha wouldn't realize how lonely she'd been for the past week. Inuyasha. Kagome smiled slightly at the thought of him. His last words to her had been "So go home, then. What do I care?" His anger had been betrayed by the unhappiness in his amber eyes.  
  
Kagome felt slightly guilty about leaving Sango and Shippo to take care of both Inuyasha and the lecherous Miroku. If only she didn't have these stupid math exams all the time! Math was by far her worst subject and it even haunted her in her nightmares. She felt she would never be rid of the endless numbers and equations. What good was it anyway? Oh well...  
  
She picked up her bag, full of gifts for her friends. Although she missed them, Kagome was sorry that she couldn't stay longer with her family. Events in the feudal times never left her with a fixed schedule of when she could return home. One last look in the mirror convinced Kagome that she looked perfectly fine. Her face told no signs of the constant longing she had felt for Inuyasha.  
  
"Sis!" her brother Souta called from downstairs. "Grandpa says you can go now! He's exorcised all the evil spirits from the well!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she left her room. Nothing could stop her grandfather and his magical wards. She would never tell him that they did absolutely no good. She hadn't seen anything evil in that well since the first time she fell in, but that centipede demon was long gone. Kagome cringed. Bugs were disgusting.  
  
On her way out, Kagome stopped in the kitchen. Her mother was busy cleaning up after breakfast. "I'm leaving now, Mom," she said.  
  
"Oh, Kagome," said her mother, hands dripping with soapy water. "I wish you could stay longer. Maybe next time, huh? Try to come back soon—as soon as you can, anyway. Say hello to Inuyasha for me."  
  
Kagome blushed. Why did her family always feel it necessary to bring up Inuyasha? It's not like he was her boyfriend or anything. What did he matter to them? Kagome left the house and made her way over to the building where the well was. Something jumped out in front of her, and she screamed.  
  
"Grandpa!" Kagome cried. "What were you trying to do? Scare me to death?"  
  
"Of course not, granddaughter," he said. Souta was laughing behind him. "We wanted to frighten away any harmful spirits that might be following you."  
  
"Sure, Sis. That's all we were doing," Souta managed to say through his laughter.  
  
"For some reason, Souta, I don't believe you. Anyway, I'm leaving now." Kagome marched over to the well, climbed over the side, and dropped down. Blueness stretched for as far as the eye could see. She didn't think she would ever get used to the sensation of falling through centuries of time. Kagome came to an abrupt halt as she reached her destination. She was standing at the dirt bottom of a well, but unlike the well at the shrine where she lived, this one was in the feudal era.  
  
Scrambling towards the daylight above, Kagome somehow managed to keep a firm hold on her near-to-bursting bag. She through it over the side of the well onto the ground as she made her way out into the fresh air. "H—," she began to say, but stopped as she realized that no one was there to hear her. Kagome quickly scanned the area for her friends, but they weren't there. "Inuyasha!," Kagome called. "Sango! Miroku!...Shippo?" Her words were greeted by complete silence. She was alone, and she had a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach. Something wasn't right.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, very interesting. Right? Well anyway, please review.


End file.
